


Audience

by BunniesofDoom



Series: Tumblr Requests [117]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Post Anime, Sick Character, Sickfic, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Tumblr Prompt, Vomiting, Yuri Plisetsky Swears, emeto, vomit cw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 11:39:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19228414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunniesofDoom/pseuds/BunniesofDoom
Summary: Yuri isn't thrilled to be taking care of a sick person, but he'll make do for Minami.





	Audience

**Author's Note:**

> Written for an askbox prompt on my sneezehq tumblr by someone who indulged my love of plinami interactions. Set post-series. Enjoy!

“Why did he have to tag along?” Yuri asks irritably, jabbing his thumb in Minami’s general direction. Minami, for his part, doesn’t seem bothered, grinning cheerfully and waving at the two Yuris.

“I invited him to the competition because he wanted to watch me skate. I’m sure that you two will get along great!” explains Yuuri, his enthusiasm not dampened by Yuri’s attitude.

Yuri snorts doubtfully, huffing angrily as he tugs his suitcase towards the hotel that they’re staying at.

“I can’t believe that I get to watch two of the world’s best skaters compete! This is going to be the best weekend ever!”

Yuri smirks at being referred to as one of the “world’s best skaters.” Maybe this won’t be so bad.

Except that it is. Minami never. Stops. Talking. It’s like Yuuri brought along his own personal cheerleader. Yuri does his best to tune out the other teenager, especially when he screams and cheers for Yuuri. 

Minami cheering for Yuri just confuses him. Does he think that they’re friends or something? Yuri thought that he was just here to watch the katsudon skate.

Dinner that night is a celebration. Yuri is in high spirits after nailing Agape with a flourish. He’s currently sitting in first place, with Yuuri trailing close behind. After winning his first event of the season, Yuri is in a good position to make it to the Grand Prix Finals. He can afford to relax a little tonight.

He’s too caught up in his own euphoria to really notice how quiet Minami has been the entire meal. He brushes it off as the kid just having overused his voice today.

The next morning dawns bright and early. Due to some scheduling conflicts of the other skaters, the order is reversed, so Yuuri and Yuri will be the first two to skate. Yuri isn’t too worried; he’d rather get it over with. So long as he doesn’t screw up too badly today, he’s pretty much guaranteed a spot on the podium.

Yuri’s recent practice regime has been devoted to increasing his stamina, in order to make his free skate less grueling. Still, Allegro Apassionado is very difficult, and Yuri collapses onto the bench next to Minami. Or, where Minami was earlier.

It’s odd that katsudon’s biggest fan would disappear right before Yuuri is due to skate. Yuri figures that he should look for him-Minami will probably be unbearable if he misses Yuuri’s performance. Pushing himself up on sore legs, he starts his search. He checks the kiss and cry, then the bathroom, before making his way to the bathroom.

As soon as he opens the door, Yuri winces at the stench of vomit and the sound of harsh retching coming from one of the stalls. “Minami?” he calls out, wrinkling his nose and trying not to barf in sympathy.

There’s a choked grunt in response from the only occupied toilet, and Yuri realizes, that Minami is the one making those awful sounds. He shoots a quick text to Yuuri, explaining the situation and demanding that he get his ass over here ASAP, before steeling himself and opening the stall door.

The door isn’t locked, and once inside, Yuri is greeted the sight of a deathly pale Minami who is clutching the sides of the toilet like his life depends on it. He’s trembling, and Yuri instinctively reaches a hand out to touch his neck, wincing at the heat radiating off the other teenager.

Minami jerks in surprise at the touch, before lurching forward with another gag, bringing up another mouthful of puke. Yuri clamps his other hand over his mouth and attempts once again not to vomit as he considers his options. He just has to make do until Yuuri gets here.

Rubbing Minami’s back soothingly like his grandfather does for him when he gets sick, Yuri murmurs soothing words. “Don’t worry, Yuuri will be here soon.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please comment and leave kudos!


End file.
